Lupe of Silverbell Candle
by sugarprincess89
Summary: 21st century Anne of Green Gables set in Sines, Portugal.I hope you like it. Please comment. Rated T for now, maybe will change later, maybe not.
1. Chapter 1 Sandra Cruz is Surprised

Chapter 1: Sandra Cruz is Surprised

Sandra Cruz lived just where the Sines main road turned at the winding cliffs and continued on until it reached Grandola. Anyone and anything had to pass her house where she usually lay on her sun roof sunbathing. She liked to be the center of attention, and wanted to know what went on where, why, and with who. Nothing escaped her eyes. Though she was only 34, she gossiped like the old women in town. Her husband Alejandro Cruz, is always on business trips, thus leaving her at home to entertain herself. They had no children of their own, and she didn't really like them. She didn't like their screeching and crying. "If I have a baby, my figure will be disfigured." She once said. Indeed, she was very fit and tan. Her eyes were hazel. Her long brown hair, was covered lots of blonde highlights, almost dominating her natural hair color. Her lips were plump and full with a birth mark on the top right side of her lip and one on the bottom left side.

It was early June, when her husband, Lucas Cruz, returned from his business trip and they decided to go and take a swim together. She was closing the front door of their completely glass beach house, in a purple Shay Todd handkerchief cut out swim suit and Dante purple strap heels, when she saw Benjamin Gomez zoom by in his shiny dark gray Jaguar XJ220. It was obvious that it was Benjamin, that was the only Jaguar in Sines.

He and his wife, Clarissa Gomez, should be tanning on the beach, like all the families in Sines. _Could something be wrong? _Sandra thought to herself still standing by the open gate. Clarissa Gomez, was her best friend. _But if something did happen to her, they would call the ambulance._ she continued thinking. So where was he going so fast? It wasn't unusual for Ben to drive like a maniac. Most of the people here did, but whether it was Ben or Clarissa, if they passed by, they honked. He didn't this time, and she was standing right there. Now her afternoon was ruined. She wouldn't be able to enjoy the day with her husband.

She ran into the house and into the bed room. She stepped onto the balcony pulling on a purple Charm Ruffle front tube romper.

"Lucas, I'm going to drive over to Silverbell Candle for a moment, then I'll be back" she called out to her husband, who was laying on the sand.  
"Why? What's wrong?" he asked raising his head lazily.  
"Ben, just zoomed by and didn't honk." Lucas knew better than to try and stop her if she made up her mind already, so he just shook his head. The two couples have been friends since college, and they moved down here together. Sandra grabbed her keys and hopped into her red Saleen S7 and zoomed off to the Gomez beach house.

Silverbell Candle was just around two bends in the main road. Benjamin Gomez, designed Silverbell Candle and Glass Springs. Both were mostly glass. Ben was a successful architect. For some time. For a couple years after they all graduated from college, Ben worked on opening his architecture business, Lucas was starting his publishing business where he also wrote and traveled, Clarissa worked as a wedding planner and Sandra as a fashion designer. They were all successful. Clarissa and Benjamin married first and then Sandra and Lucas a year after them. Unlike Sandra, Clarissa really loves children and always wished she could have a child. It's already been 9 years into their marriage and they still haven't had a child. Though Sandra didn't care much for children, she hated seeing her best friend sad over the subject. She even felt sorry for her.

As Sandra drew closer to the beach house, the gates opened to welcome her inside. Apparently, someone knew she would be coming. Sandra parked her car and stepped into the front door without knocking.  
"Clara!" Sandra called. Clara was a short form that Sandra used to call Clarissa once in a while.  
"I'm on the porch Sandra." the voice said calmly indicating that she knew who came to see her.  
Sandra walked a short distance to the porch. Clarissa Gomez, was just a year older that Sandra. Her features were smaller that hers, but still distinct. Her brown hair was down in waves. She wore a black ruched flower trim tunic, black VERSUS heels, and a black crystal embellished necklace. She was placing a vase of white calla lilies on a table set for three.

"Hi Sandra," Clarissa said briskly. "Shouldn't you be spending time with Lucas instead of visiting me? He's rarely home. How is he?"

Sandra knew that Clarissa knew why she was here. She also knew she was avoiding the subject. The option that something had happened to Clarissa was now crossed off,as it was evident, she was perfectly fine.

"He's well," Sandra said. "I was kind of afraid YOU weren't though, when I saw Ben's car flash by our house and he didn't honk. I thought maybe he was going to the doctor's. But you would have called an ambulance for that."

Clarissa's lips twitched into a smile. She kind of enjoyed watching Sandra stress over this matter until she snaps.

"No I'm very good thanks for worrying. Though I did have a minor headache this morning." she said. "Ben went to Grandola. We asked some friends to help us adopt a boy from Madrid. Ben went to pick him up at the airport."

If Clarissa said Ben went to pick up a monkey from Africa, she wouldn't be so Shocked. She knew Clarissa was desperate for a child, but adoption?

"You can't be serious Clair" she finally aid when voice returned to her using her nickname.

"Yes I am," she answered sitting down calmly on the couch next to Sandra.

Sandra felt a jolt of electricity into her brain. A Boy!? She wanted to shout. A girl would be one thing, bearable even, but a boy? She wouldn't be surprised at nothing now, if strange things start happening here.

"Are you out of your mind?" she demanded disapprovingly. How could her best friend do such a life changing deed without asking for her advice? This was unacceptable.

"Well, we've been thinking about this for a while now. You know how much I want children Sandra. I've gone to the doctor, and he said I can't have children. So Ben suggested adoption. I had thought about it before, but when he suggested it without me even mentioning, I was elated." Clarissa explained.  
Sandra sighed shaking her head.

"Do you remember Sarah Brightenburg from college?" Clarissa asked. Sandra thought a moment then nodded. Sarah was an American girl who married the college football captain.  
"She told me she was adopting from Madrid, because she also can't get have children. I asked her if she could pick out a boy for us. She agreed and we went her the money. She is flying down with her girl and our boy from Madrid today."

Sandra prided herself on always speaking her mind; she proceeded to speak it now, having adjusted her mental attitude to this amazing piece of news.

"Well, Clarissa, I don't what to say. You really dug a deep whole now. I heard on the news this morning, that a family in Lisbon, adopted a girl, and she shot them all."

Sandra's effort in trying to put some sense into Clarissa's head wasn't working. It was actually annoying in a way.

"I don't deny that I was worried at first. But firstly, we are not getting a girl. And secondly, we don't even own any guns."

"Well, I hope it will turn out all right," Sandra said. "But don't say I didn't warn you, if you suddenly have trouble with the neighbors because he suddenly decided to drown their dog."

Clarissa sighed, trying very hard not snap at Sandra. She wasn't the one adopting, so what was her problem.

Sandra wanted to stay and see the orphan that Ben would bring, but her desire to be with her husband was stronger. She hugged Clarissa goodbye wishing her good luck, and sped off, much to Clarissa's relief.

"I can't believe that they are actually doing this. To adopt a boy from Spain. Who knows his family background." Sandra said, cuddling to her husband's chest in their bedroom. "What if he is from a family of druggies."

"S, relax. It's their choice." Lucas interjected. "I'm sure they didn't wake up one morning and decided to adopt. They thought it through. And I'm sure Sarah didn't choose anyone with such a history."

Though she was still unconvinced, her husband's seducing voice and roaming hands, distracted her thoughts. She decided to let it go for now as her lips found his and they sailed into a different world.


	2. Chapter 2 Benjamin Gomez is Surprised

Chapter 2: Benjamin Gomez is Surprised

Benjamin Gomez, sped down the winding road of twenty miles to the Grandola Airport. He was glad that there were no cars around, this way he could speed up a bit. Ben loved to drive his car at extreme speed. He used to want to be a race-car racer. But his love for his then girlfriend, now wife Clarissa Gomez, was a much stronger desire.

Ben used to be a player in school all through college. That was how he met Clarissa. But once he met her, his eyes only followed her. He now dreaded women's company except his wife of course. The only other exception was his wife's best friend, Sandra Cruz.

The airport in Grandola was small and private. When he arrived, he learned that the plane landed earlier and that a woman left someone for him to pick up. Ben headed for the waiting passengers area. There was only one person sitting there was a girl. He didn't even take time to look at her and passed her searching for the boy. When he couldn't find anyone of the male species, he went to the information desk again.

"I'm looking for the boy that Sarah Brightenburg left for me to pick up." The lady at the counter looked at him gaping. Ben was a muscular man with a nice tan. His hair was longer than anyone in town; Clarissa liked to weave her fingers in his hair. His dark eyes were inviting. She snapped out of it before it was too rude. She looked in the computer.

"There was a girl left for you. I don't know of any boy." she said.

"But I'm not here for a girl. I'm here for a boy."

"Guess there's some mistake," she said. "Mrs. Brightenburg, came off the plane with two girls. One she instructed to pass on to you." she shrugged.

"This is confusing." Ben muttered under his breath.

"Well, you can always ask her what the situation is." the woman said.

Slowly, Ben walked back to the waiting room. He felt awkward. What kind of question would that be if he asked the girl why she wasn't a boy? Clarissa will blow up. Ben groaned as he finally entered the room and shuffled toward her.

She had been watching him ever since he had passed her and she had her eyes on him now. Ben glanced at her quickly. She was around 15. Her hair was blonde and two little braids hung on the sides. The rest of her hair was down. Her eyes were big and brown. She was wearing a a hot pink blossom silk dress, with a pink flower pinned at her waist, and pink sandals. She had a small suitcase beside her.

"Are you Mr. Gomez from Silverbell Candle?" she said in a peculiarly clear, sweet voice. "I'm so glad you finally came. I was afraid I would have to stay here in the airport all night. i don't know Mrs. Brightenburg's phone number." she stretched out her hand.

Ben slowly took her hand and shook it awkwardly. _Clarissa is going to start a hissy fit when she sees the girl._ he thought.

"I'm sorry I was late," he said shyly. "Let's go, the car is outside. Let me take your suitcase."

"Oh, I can carry it," the child responded cheerfully. "It's not heavy."

They left the airport to the car. When they stepped outside, the warms breeze blew, bringing with it the scent of the ocean.

"Oh isn't the smell of the sea wonderful?" she exclaimed.

"I guess." Ben said putting her suitcase in the trunk and opening the passengers side door for her. She glanced at the car.

"Wow, your car is so pretty. It must have cost you a fortune."

"I had enough." he answered indifferently closing the door after her and walking around to his side.

"I've always dreamed of living by the sea. I was telling Mrs. Brightenburg on the plane about it and she told me to stop jabbering. Am I talking too much? Please tell me if I'm disturbing you, and I will stop."

Ben was extremely surprised that he was enjoying himself. He didn't mind listening to her talk about what she likes and what her dreams are.

"I don't care. Talk all you want."

"I can see will get along just fine, don't you? Have you ever had a dream that you knew you couldn't fulfill?"

"Not that I remember." Ben answered.

"What dreams did you have?"

"I wanted to marry my wife and I did. I wanted to become an architect and I did. Though I did want to become a race car driver before. I could have fulfilled it, but I chose to be with my wife." Ben was surprised at himself. He has never just blurted something like this to a stranger before. Much less a teenager.

"That's so nice. One of my dreams have been fulfilled. I've always wanted to live by the sea and now I will. The only other big dream I have, is to become a singer. I hope to fulfill it someday."

"I'm sure you will." he encouraged her.

"Do you have any pets?" she suddenly asked. Ben couldn't keep up with her mind. She changed the subject so quickly.

"No."

"Hmm. I've always wanted a small dog."

The girl suddenly stopped talking and looked out the window and the flashing houses and trees.

As they entered the city limits of Sines, they passed the Cruz house. The girl gasped.

"Mr. Gomez, what a beautiful house!" she exclaimed.

"It's called Glass Springs."

"Glass Springs? Is there a spring near by?"

"Well...no. It's just a name."

"I would have named it the Glass Palace."

They winded down the road. The girl quieted down.

"I guess you're feeling pretty tired and hungry," Ben said.

"Yes a little. The flight wasn't that comfortable."

When they had driven up the further hill and around a corner Matthew said:

"We're pretty near home now. That's Green Gables over--"

"Oh, don't tell me," she interrupted breathlessly, catching at his partially raised arm and shutting her eyes that she might not see his gesture. "Let me guess. I'm sure I'll guess right."

They drove into the driveway and the gate opened revealing the house.

"Welcome to Silverbell Candle." Ben said.

"It's so beautiful. It looks quite similar to the other house. Umm.. Glass Springs." she retorted.

"I designed both of the houses. Our very close friends live in the other house." Ben explained.

They stepped out of the car. The girl looked around her, absorbing the scenery. She took the small suitcase and clutched it in her hands tightly, as they walked toward the front door.


	3. Chapter 3 Clarissa Gomez is Surprised

Chapter 3: Clarissa Gomez is Surprised

Clarissa walked briskly toward them as Ben opened the door. But when her eyes fell on the blonde 15 year old girl and the eager, luminous eyes, she stopped short in amazement.

"Benjamin Gomez, who is that?" she ejaculated. "Where is the boy?"

"There wasn't any boy," said Ben wretchedly. "Sarah brought us a girl."

He nodded at the girl, remembering that he had never even asked her name.

"No boy! But there MUST have been a boy," Clarissa insisted "We told Sarah to bring us a boy."

"Well, she didn't. She brought HER. I asked the information desk. And I had to bring her home. She couldn't be left there, no matter where the mistake had come in."

"Well, this is a pretty piece of business!" Clarissa interjected.

During this dialogue the girl had remained silent, her eyes roving from one to the other, all the animation fading out of her face. Suddenly she seemed to grasp the full meaning of what had been said. Dropping her precious suitcase she sprang forward a step and clasped her hands.

"You don't want me!" she cried. "You don't want me because I'm not a boy! I might have expected it. Nobody ever did want me. I might have known it was all too beautiful to last. I might have known nobody really did want me." She looked like she was going to cry.

And she did. Sitting down on her suitcase and burying her face in her hands, she proceeded to cry stormily. Clarissa and Ben looked at each other deprecatingly. Neither of them knew what to say or do. Finally Clarissa stepped lamely into the breach.

"Well, well, there's no need to cry so about it."

"Yes, there IS!" The child raised her head quickly, revealing a tear-stained face and trembling lips. "YOU would cry, too, if you were an orphan and had come to a place you thought was going to be home and found that they didn't want you because you weren't a boy. Oh, this is the most TRAGIC thing that ever happened to me!"

Clarissa's lips twitched up into a small smile, mellowing her grim expression.

"Well, don't cry any more. We're not going to throw you out for the night. You'll have to stay here until we figure things out. What's your name?"

The child hesitated for a moment.

"Will you please call me Lupe?" she said eagerly.

"CALL you Lupe? Is that your name?"

"No-o-o, it's not exactly my name."

"I don't know what on earth you mean. If Lupe isn't your name, what is?"

"Guadalupe Delgado," reluctantly faltered forth the owner of that name, "but, please call me Lupe. It's what my parents called me."

"Very well, then, Lupe, can you tell us how this mistake came to be made? We told Sarah to bring us a boy. Were there no boys at the orphanage?"

"There was a bunch. But Mrs. Brightenburg said DISTINCTLY that you wanted a girl around fifteen years old. And the matron said she thought I would do. You don't know how excited I was. I couldn't sleep all last night from excitement. Oh," she added reproachfully, turning to Ben, "why didn't you tell me at the airport that you didn't want me and leave me there? If hadn't seen or smelled the beautiful place here it wouldn't be so hard."

Clarissa looked confused and stared at Ben. He shrugged.

"Did Sarah bring anybody over besides you?" Clarissa continued as Ben went into the living room and switched on the TV to a race car channel.

"She brought Mariana for herself. Mariana is only five years old and she is very beautiful and had nut-brown hair fitting into the family perfectly. If I had dark hair would you keep me?"

"No. I don't care if you have blonde, black, red or purple hair. We wanted a boy to help with the business." Clarissa sighed. "Let's go have dinner, you must be hungry."

Lupe followed Clarissa onto the balcony and Ben joined the leaving the TV on. But Lupe couldn't eat. In vain she picked at the pasta. She did not really make any headway at all.

"You're not eating anything," Clarissa said sharply, eying her as if it were a serious shortcoming. Lupe sighed.

"I can't. I'm too stressed. Can you eat when you are stressed?"

"I've never been so stressed, so I can't say," she responded.

"Weren't you? Well, did you ever try to IMAGINE you were that stressed?"

"Why would I?"

"Then I don't think you can understand what it's like. It's a very uncomfortable feeling. When you try to eat a lump comes right up in your throat and you can't swallow anything, not even if it was a piece of chocolate cake."

"Maybe she's tired," Ben said, finally speaking since he went to watch TV. "Maybe you should show her her room, Clair."

Clarissa sighed and nodded. She picked up Lupe's suitcase and told her to follow her, which Anne spiritlessly did. The house was squeaky clean; they walked up the stairs and into a room with the view of the beach. The room was big and completely white, with a lot of space.

Clarissa switched on the lights and went to close the curtains, for it was already dark outside.

"I suppose you have pajamas?" she asked.

Lupe nodded.

"Yes, the matron gave me a new pair."

"Well, undress as quick as you can and go to bed."

When Clarissa left, Lupe looked around her wistfully. The room was huge. The floor, walls, and ceiling was white. There were huge glass sliding doors going out onto a balcony, now covered with white floor length curtains. A king sized white bed with a white bed set stood on the right wall. A white bedside table and white lamp stood next to it. A small couch stood on the left side. Lupe turned and there were three doors. One door was opened that went into the hall, from which she entered. The other two were closed. Lupe opened the door closest to the exit. It was a large white bathroom. She opened the next door and walked into a large empty walk in closet.

She took her red Hello Kitty nightgown and pink Hello Kitty slippers out of her suitcase and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Though she was too old for this, this was the only available new thing at the orphanage. After her shower, she folded her clothes neatly on the couch and climbed into bed covering her head with the blanket.

A moment later Clarissa came in to check on her.

"Good night," she said, a little awkwardly, but not unkindly.

Lupe's white face and big eyes appeared over the bedclothes with a startling suddenness.

"How can you call it a GOOD night when you know it must be the very worst night I've ever had?" she said reproachfully.

Then she dived down into invisibility again.

Clarissa went down into the living room and found Ben on the balcony smoking a cigarette. He rarely smoked, only when he was experiencing stressful situations. This was apparently one of them.

"Well, this is nice," she said wrathfully joining him. "I knew we should have gone by ourselves. It's like she didn't even hear what I said. We should ask if we can exchange her for a boy."

"Yes, I suppose so," Ben mumbled reluctantly.

"You SUPPOSE so! Don't you know?"

"Well, she seems to be nice. And it's too harsh to send her back when she wants to stay so bad."

"Benjamin Gomez, are you saying that we should keep her?"

Clarissa rarely used his full name like that. Only when she was alarmed or furious.

"Well, not--not exactly," Ben stammered, uncomfortably driven into a corner for his precise meaning. "I suppose--we should explain the mistake and exchange her."

"I should so. What good would it be is she stays with us?"

"We might do her some good," Ben said suddenly and unexpectedly.

"You can't be serious Ben. You WANT her to stay. Did she put a spell on you or something?"

"Well she is quite interesting," Ben persisted. "She has a dream of becoming a singer."

"A singer. And you plan on helping her with that? What happened to wanting to get a boy to succeed the business."

"I can find someone else," said Matthew, "It's not like it's urgent. Maybe we can adopt another child later. Or maybe we'll, by some miracle, have our own. Besides, she can keep you company, instead of just Sandra."

"I'm not suffering for lack pf company," Clarissa said shortly. "And Sandra is my best friend. It's perfectly acceptable that I want to spend a lot of time with her."

"Well, just think about it. What if it's the last chance we'll get of adopting. I mean, the laws are always changing" Ben said turning to leave "I'm going to bed."

Ben took a shower and climbed into bed. Clarissa stood on the balcony for a moment. She sighed and cleaned up the table. When she was done she also took a shower. Putting on her yellow Cosabella 'Ever' baby-doll nightgown, she climbed into bed next to Ben. He put his arms around her and they fell asleep. Several doors down, a lonely, heart-hungry, friendless teenage girl cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Morning at Silverbell Candle

Chapter 4: Morning at Silverbell Candle

It was broad daylight when Lupe awoke and sat up in bed, staring confusedly around the white room.

For a moment she could not remember where she was. First came a delightful thrill, as something very pleasant; then a horrible remembrance. This was Silverbell Candle and they didn't want her because she wasn't a boy!

But it was morning and, yes, there was a beach just outside her window. With a bound she was out of bed and across the floor. She pushed the long white curtains and the sliding door aside and stepped out onto the balcony.

Lupe leaned against the rails and gazed out into the June morning, her eyes glistening with delight. Oh, wasn't it beautiful? Wasn't it a lovely place? Too bad she wasn't really going to stay here! She would imagine she was. There was so much she could imagine.

The long white sanded beach stretching out. The beautiful clear blue water of the ocean and it's waves crashing down onto the sand. The clear blue sky with barely any clouds. The bright, hot, shining sun. The warm breeze. The scent of the ocean. The sound of the sea gulls.

Below was a pool with a fountain with three figurines. Green palm trees grew along the sides of the walkway.

Off to the left were children laughing and splashing each other. To the right, a young couple lay tanning on the beach.

Lupe's beauty-loving eyes lingered on it all, taking everything greedily in. She hadn't seen much since she entered the orphanage.

She absorbed the beauty in, lost to everything but the loveliness around her, until she was startled by a hand on her shoulder. Clarissa came in silently.

"Get dressed it's time for breakfast," she said curtly and left the room.

Clarissa wasn't used to speaking with teenagers, so she wasn't sure how to speak to Lupe.

Lupe shuffled back inside and opened her suitcase. She pulled out, a tiered poplin tank dress, black sandals, and her rosary necklace. The orphanage was run by a Catholic priest, and she was given the rosary when she was 10. She went into the bathroom, washed her face and braided her hair into a french braid. After getting dressed, she made the bed, took her suitcase and went downstairs.

She entered the kitchen and sat at the bar table. A plate of blueberry pancakes and a glass of milk waited for her. She was quite hungry since she hadn't eaten last night. So she gobbled down the food.

When she finished, she took her dishes to the sink and started washing them.

"Can you wash dishes right?" Clarissa asked distrustfully.

"Yes, we were taught at the orphanage."

Lupe washed the dishes deftly enough, as Clarissa who kept a sharp eye on the process, discerned. When Lupe was finished she sat down at the bar table.

"What's the matter now?" demanded Clarissa.

"Nothing. I just don't think it's best to look around if I'm not going to be staying here."

"Do as you wish," Clarissa muttered, sitting down on the couch in the living room and opening a magazine. _She is pretty. And has a solid goal in life. She can take care of herself. She does have good manners, and it would be fun to shop with someone other than Sandra from time to time. _Clarissa thought while absent minded flipping the pages.

Lupe walked into the living room quietly and sat down on the couch next to Clarissa.

"Where's Ben?" she asked.

"At work."

"He said he's an architect and that he designed this house and your friend's Glass Springs house."

Clarissa turned and stared at the girl. She spoke so freely and openly.

"Yes he did." she answered turning back to the magazine.

When lunch time came, Ben came home. He didn't do it often, only when there wasn't much to do at the company.

"I'm planning on driving her over to Sarah's after lunch and speak to her about the exchange." Clarissa told Ben while eating.

"Hmm." was all Ben said.

After lunch, Ben went back to work, while Lupe cleaned off the table and Lupe washed the dishes. _This is quite nice._ Clarissa thought but quickly shook that mind off. She wasn't going to get hooked like Ben did.

Lupe took her suitcase and they went into the garage. In the garage stood, a bright shiny blue SSC Ultimate Aero. Clarissa opened the trunk and Lupe put her suitcase inside. They climbed into the car. A song was playing loudly as the garage door opened. They drove out of the gate and sped farther into the city.


	5. Chapter 5 Lupe's History

Chapter 5: Lupe's History

"Do you know," Lupe said confidentially, "I've made up my mind to enjoy this ride. I won't take to heart the fact that I will never see this place again."

Clarissa stared at the road not saying anyting.

Lupe sighed.

"I guess my dream really didn't come true."

"What dream?" Clarissa asked curiously.

"I've always wanted a family and I wanted to live by the sea. I thought those two would come true when I came here, but I guess it's all going to be like a beautiful realistic dream." Lupe explained.

"Why do you imagine so much. You're 15. You should be thinking about the realities of life."

"It's because I've lived in a harsh reality for a while now."

Clarissa was speechless.

"How far are we going?"

"About 10 miles. Why don't you tell me about yourself."

"Oh, what I KNOW about myself isn't really worth telling," Lupe said eagerly. "If you'll only let me tell you what I IMAGINE about myself you'll think it would be much more interesting."

"No just tell me facts. Start at the beginning. Where were you born and how old are you?"

"I turned 15 last month," Lupe said, resigning herself to bald facts with a little sigh. "And I was born in Madrid, Spain. My father's name was Alfonso Delgado, and he was a lawyer at a small law firm. My mother's name was Anabella Delgado. Aren't their names lovely? I'm so glad my parents had nice names."

"I guess it doesn't matter what a person's name is as long as they aren't evil," Clarissa retorted.

"Well, I don't know." Lupe looked thoughtful. "I read in a book once that a rose by any other name would smell as sweet, but I've never been able to believe it. I don't believe a rose WOULD be as nice if it was called a thistle or a skunk cabbage. Well, my mother was a teacher at Madrid Private High School, but when she married my father she gave up teaching. A husband was enough responsibility. Senora Rios said that they were a pair of babies and not very rich. They went to live in a small apartment in Madrid. I've never seen that apartment, but I've imagined it thousands of times. I think it must have been like a townhouse. I was born in that house. Senora Rios said I was the homeliest baby she ever saw, I was so scrawny and tiny and nothing but eyes, but that mother thought I was perfectly beautiful. I'm glad she was satisfied with me anyhow, I would feel so sad if I thought I was a disappointment to her--because she didn't live very long after that, you see. She died of blood loss hours after my birth. I do wish she'd lived long enough for me to remember calling her mother. I think it would be so sweet to say `mother,' don't you? My father died four days afterwards in a car accident. That left me an orphan and nobody wanted to take me in, so Senora Rios said she would take me in as I didn't have any relatives that she knew of, though she was poor and had a drunk for a husband. She brought me up by herself.

"Senor and Senora Rios moved away from Madrid to Toledo, and I lived with them until I was eight years old. I helped look after their children--there were three of them younger than me--and I can tell you they lot to handle. Then Senor Rios was killed falling under a train and his mother offered to take Senora Rios and the children, but she didn't want me. She didn't know what to do. Then Senora Bertucelli from up the river came down and said she'd take me, seeing I was good with children, and I went up the river to live with her in the woods. It was a very lonesome place. I'm sure I could never have lived there if I hadn't had an imagination. Senor Bertucelli worked at a butcher shop, and Senora Bertucelli had eight children. She had twins three times. I like babies in moderation, but twins three times is TOO MUCH.

"I lived up river with Senora Bertucelli for two years, and then Senor Bertucelli died and she broke up housekeeping. She divided her children among her relatives and went to the States. I had to go to the orphanage in Madrid, because nobody would take me. They didn't want me at the orphanage, either; they said they were over- crowded and it was. But they had to take me and I was there five years until Mrs. Brightenburg came."

Lupe finished her story with another sigh, of relief this time. Evidently she did not like talking about her experiences in a world that had not wanted her.

"Did you ever go to school?" Clarissa demanded, slowing down and turning onto a street.

"Not a much. I went a little the last year I stayed with Senora Rios. When I went up river we were so far from a school that I couldn't walk it in winter and there was a vacation in summer, so I could only go in the spring and fall. But of course I went while I was at the orphanage. I was really successful in school. I always got good grades. I love learning. It is like a whole separate world to me."

"Were those women--Senora Rios and Senora Bertucelli--kind to you?" Clarissa asked, looking at Lupe out of the corner of her eye.

"O-o-o-h," Lupe faltered. Her sensitive little face suddenly flushed scarlet and embarrassment sat on her brow. "Oh, they MEANT to be--I know they meant to be just as good and kind as possible. And when people mean to be good to you, you don't mind very much when they're not quite--always. They had a lot to worry about, you know. It's very trying to have a drunken husband; and it must be very trying to have twins three times, don't you think? But I feel sure they meant to be kind to me."

Clarissa didn't ask anymore as they slowed down again and turned on a street again.

Up ahead was a huge hotel mansion.

"Who's house is that?" Lupe asked before they drove closer.

"That's the Lake House Hotel. Mr. Brightenburg runs it, but the season hasn't begun yet. Lots of Americans come there for the summer. They think this place is the perfect vacation spot."

"I was afraid it might be Mrs. Brightenburg's place," Lupe said mournfully. "I don't want to go there. Somehow, it will seem like the end of everything.


	6. Chapter 6 Clarissa Makes Up Her Mind

Chapter 6: Clarissa Makes Up Her Mind

When they drove into the driveway of the hotel, they circled around it to reach the caretakers apartment. Mrs. Brightenburg came to the door with surprise and welcome mingled on her benevolent face.

"Oh my," she exclaimed, "you're the last people I was expecting to see today, but I'm real glad to see you. Won't you park your car? And how are you, Lupe?"

"I'm as well as can be expected, thank you," Lupe answered smilelessly.

"W wont stay long," Clarissa said, "I promised Ben we would have dinner early today. The fact is, Sarah, there's been a queer mistake somewhere, and I've come over to see where it is. We clearly told you that we wanted a boy of fifteen, not a girl of fifteen."

Distress was written on Sarah's face.  
"Why, I remember you told us you wanted a girl. Isn't that right Valeria?" she asked her daughter who came out of the apartment and joined us.

"You certainly did, Mrs. Gomez," corroborated Valeria earnestly.

"I'm dreadful sorry," Sarah continued. "Maybe I was too preoccupied in my thoughts, and didn't hear you correctly."

"It was our fault," Clarissa said resignedly. "We should have gone there ourselves. Anyhow, the mistake has been made and the only thing to do is to set it right. Can we send her back to the orphanage and exchange her for a boy? I suppose they'll take her back, won't they?"

"I suppose so," Mrs. Brightenburg said thoughtfully, "but I don't think it will be necessary to send her back. Aylin Espino was up here yesterday, and she was saying to me how much she wished I brought her a girl to help her. Aylin has a large family, you know, and it's hard to get help. Lupe will be the perfect girl for her. It's absolutely fate. Clarissa didn't feel as though it was fate. Here was an unexpectedly perfect chance to get this unwelcome orphan off her hands, and she didn't even feel grateful or relieved for it.

She knew She had seen Aylin Espino only once. But she had heard of her. "A terrible worker and driver," people said about her; and fired maids, told about her spoiled children. Clarissa thought it was against her conscious to hand her over to Aylin.

"Well, I'll go in and we'll talk it over," she said.

"Oh would you look at that, it's Aylin herself!" Sarah exclaimed, bustling her guests through the hall into the parlor, "Aren't you lucky today. Good afternoon, Aylin. We were just saying how fortunate it was you happened to come along. Let me introduce you two ladies. Aylin Espino, Clarissa Gomez. Please excuse me for just a moment."

Sarah whisked away. Lupe silently on the couch, with her hands clasped tightly in her lap, staring at Aylin. Was she going to be handed over to that frightful woman?

"It seems there's been a mistake about this girl, Aylin," Sarah said when she returned. "I was under the impression that Clarissa and her husband Ben wanted to adopt a girl. I messed up the information . But it seems they wanted a boy. So if you still are in the same mind set as yesterday, I think she's perfect for you."

Aylin darted her eyes over Lupe from head to foot.

"How old are you and what's your name?" she demanded.

"Lupe Delgado," faltered the shrinking child, not daring to make any stipulations regarding the full name, "and I'm fifteen years old."

"Humph! You don't look as if there was much to you. But you're sturdy. Well, if I take you you'll have to be a good girl, you know--good and smart and respectful. I'll expect you to earn your keep, and no mistake about that. Yes, I suppose I might as well take her off your hands, Clarissa. My children have been really wild recently and I'm awfuly warn out. "

Clarissa looked at Lupe and softened at sight of the child's pale face with it mute misery--the misery of a helpless little creature who finds itself once more caught in the trap from which it had escaped. Clarissa felt an uncomfortable conviction that, if she overlooked that expression, it would haunt her to the day she died. More- over, didn't have a good impression of Aylin anymore that what she heard of her.

"Well, I don't know," she said slowly. "I didn't say that Ben and I had absolutely decided that we wouldn't keep her. In fact Ben actually wants to keep her. I just came over to find out how the mistake had occurred. I think I'd better take her home again and talk it over with him. I feel that I shouldn't decide anything without consulting him. If we make up our mind not to keep her we'll bring or send her over to you tomorrow night. If we don't then that means she is going to stay with us. Is that ok, Aylin?"

"I suppose so," Aylin said ungraciously.

During Clarissa's speech a sunrise had been dawning on Lupe's face. First the look of despair faded out; then came a faint flush of hope; here eyes grew deep and bright as morning stars. She sprang up and flew across the room to Clarissa.

"Oh, Clarissa, did you really say that perhaps you would let me stay at Silverbell Candle?" she said, in a breathless whisper, as if speaking aloud might shatter the glorious possibility. "Did you really say it? Or did I only imagine that you did?"

"I think you'd better learn to control that imagination of yours, Lupe, if you can't distinguish between what is real and what isn't," Clarissa said crossly. "Yes, you did hear me say just that and nothing else. It isn't decided yet."

"I'd rather go back to the orphanage than go to live with her," Lupe said passionately. "She looks exactly like a--like a gimlet."

Clarissa struggled to keep a smile from creeping on her face.

"A girl like you should not call strangers names," she said severely. "Let's go."

"I'll try to do and be anything you want me, if you'll only keep me," Lupe pleaded.

When they arrived back at Silverbell Candle that evening Ben met them at the front door. She was prepared for the relief she read in his face when he saw that she brought Lupe back with her. But she said nothing, to him, until they were laying comfortably in their bed. Then she briefly told him Lupe's history and the result of the conversation with Sarah.

"I wouldn't give a dog I liked to Aylin Espino," Ben said with unusual vim."

"I don't like her much either," Clarissa admitted, "but it's that or keeping her ourselves, Ben. And since you seem to want her, I suppose I'm willing--or have to be. I've been thinking about it, and I've become used to her already. I never had any children, and I'm afraid I may mess up. But I'll do my best. So she may stay."

Ben's face was a glow of delight.

"I knew you would come to see that it was ok" he said. "She's quite interesting."

"I'll tell her in the morning. If I told her now, she'd be too excited to sleep." This would be quite a nice change even if there was a mistake. This was better than nothing.


	7. Chapter 7 Lupe's Bringing Up is Begun

Chapter 7: Lupe's Bringing Up is Begun

For reasons best known to herself, Clarissa didn't tell Lupe that she was staying at Silverbell Candle until the next afternoon. During the time, she gave several chores to do, observing closely. She dusted, swept the floor, washed dishes. She didn't waste her time. When there wasn't anything else to do, she picked up a book and read. Clarissa noted, that she was smart, skilled and unspoiled.

When Lupe had finished washing the lunch dishes she suddenly confronted Clarissa with the air and expression of one desperately determined to learn the worst. Her body trembled from head to foot; her face flushed and her eyes dilated until they were almost black; she clasped her hands tightly and said in an imploring voice:

"Oh, please, Clarissa, won't you tell me if you are going to send me away or not?" I've tried to be patient all morning, but I really feel that I continue not knowing any longer. It's a dreadful feeling. Please tell me."

"Well," Clarissa said, unable to find any excuse for detaining her explanation longer, "I suppose I should tell you. Ben and I have decided to keep you--what's the matter?"

"I'm crying," Lupe said in a tone of bewilderment. "I'm not sure why. I'm just so glad. and, GLAD doesn't seem the right word at all. But can you tell me why I'm crying?"

"I suppose it's because you're all excited and worked up," Clarissa said disapprovingly. "Go sit on the couch in the living room and calm yourself. You cry too much. You will ruin your eyesight. You will go to school; it opens again in September."

"What should I call you?" Lupe asked.

"Just use my name for now. I'm not used to being called mom and it would make me nervous."

There was a moment of silence.

"Why don't you grab the Bible from the shelf and read your daily passages." Clarissa suggested.

Lupe got up and went over to the self. When she didn't return to the couch, Clarissa looked up from her magazine to see Lupe staring at a large portrait on the wall. It was a portrait of Clarissa during her and Ben's honeymoon. She was wrapped in a roped shirt and leaning on the cliff rocks. Her hair was down and her body really tan.

"Lupe, what are thinking about?" Clarissa asked wondering what she could possibly be imagining with that.

Anne came back to earth with a start.

"That," she said, pointing to the portrait. "I was imagining the place that had such perfect cliffs for you to be able to lean so perfectly on.

"Lupe," Clarissa said, wondering what exactly she was going to say in return. "Just. You know what? We need to buy you some new clothes. Let's go."

Anne's eyes marveled at the large mall.

They bought many dresses, skirts and shirts for different occasions. New nightgowns and pajamas. Shoes and stockings. Coats, jackets, sweaters, jeans, shorts, and some school supplies. The car was packed. Clarissa surprised herself when a feeling of satisfaction crossed her. She actually enjoyed herself.

When they returned, it was almost dinner time. They brought the bags up to Lupe's room and Clarissa went to cook dinner, while Lupe set the table.

"Thank you so much for today. I don't remember ever having so much nice things. It was really fun." Lupe said while placing the utensils around the plates.

"Yes, it was." Clarissa said. "It's no problem. You are part of the family now and you should dress accordingly."

When Ben came home, he said he would buy a desk and laptop for her before school started.

"Clarissa," Lupe demanded after the dinner table was cleaned off, Ben went onto his spacious office to sketch, and the two ladies sat watching a random TV Show, "do you think that I shall ever have a best friend in Sines?"

Clarissa thought for a moment. This question caught her off guard.

"Monica Luiz lives over at Villa de Luiz about 5 minutes away and she's about your age. She's a nice girl, and maybe she'll be a good friend for you when she comes home. She's visiting her aunt in Setubal right now. You'll have to be careful how you behave yourself, though. Mrs. Luiz is a very particular woman. She won't let Diana be friends with an uncontrollable spoiled girl."

Lupe listened to Clarissa, her eyes aglow with interest.

"What is Monica like? Her hair isn't blonde, is it? I'll probably be the only one that doesn't look like someone in the family because of my hair color."

"Monica is a very pretty girl. She has black eyes and hair and a tan complexion. And she is un spoiled and smart."

"I've always had to imagine a best friend because I never had one."

"Well, now you won't have to. Lupe, why don't you go and put the clothes neatly into the closet and get ready for bed.

Lupe went upstairs to her room. She hung up her dresses, then skirts, and blouses. She then folded her jeans, shorts and shirts on the shelves. Stacked her shoes nicely by color and style on the designated shelves, her purses on another. Put her undergarments and nightgowns into drawers and went to her room. She put the school supplies on the shelf in her room and folded the bags, putting them into the bottom drawer of her bedside table.

After a shower, Lupe put on one of her new nightgowns. A light blue Betsey Johnson shadow stripe baby-doll nightgown and climbed into bed. She fell into a deep sleep where she dreamed about her soon-to-be friend Monica Luiz.


	8. Chapter 8 Sandra Cruz is Horrified

Chapter 8: Sandra Cruz is Horrified

Lupe had been at Silverbell Candle for two weeks, before Sandra Cruz arrived to look at her. Sandra would have come over earlier, but the news that was given to her by Clarissa two weeks ago, put her into a state of shock and her doctor let her leave the house only now. She grabbed the chance quickly and drove over.

Lupe had already acquainted herself with the house and the outdoors. She spent most of her time on the beach with Clarissa. They had gotten closer. Like two girls friends. Laughing and swimming together. Clarissa inquired about Lupe's likes and dislikes.

Ben had bought the promised desk and laptop with a scanner and printer, which Lupe studied for two days. She new little about computers because there was little chance to get to know how one worked at the orphanage school. Ben sat down with her and explained how to set up an email account and how to surf the net. She was a smart girl so she was able to catch on quickly.

Lupe was swimming in the pool when Sandra walked onto the patio and sat on the chair next to Clarissa. Clarissa wore a light blue Shay Todd Neilhead ruffled bikini.

"I've been hearing some surprising things about you and Ben."

"I don't think you're as surprised as I am," Clarissa said. "I'm getting over my surprise now."

"It's too bad there was a mistake," Sandra said sympathetically. "Couldn't you have sent her back?"

"We could have, but we decided not to. Ben likes. And I must say I like her myself-- though she has her faults. The house seems a different place already. And Ben made a good point about how this could have been our only chance to adopt since the laws chance so much." Clarissa knew from the look on Sandra's face that she disapproved of their decision. She probably would have been the same with the boy since she didn't like kids much.

"You're going to have a lot of resposibility" Sandra said gloomily, "especially when you've never had any children before. How old is she? Fifteen? That's would probably be even harder now that she is a teenager."

"I don't feel discouraged," was Clarissa's dry response. "I watched her closely, and she is a smart and responsible girl. She is also not spoiled. I suppose you'd like to see Lupe. I'll call her in."

Lupe came running up, her face sparkling with the delight her wet blond hair clinging to her body; she wore a red ice cream print bikini that they bought recently. Her body was skinny, not nourished enough yet, though it was improving.

"Well, they didn't pick you for your health that's certain," Sandra commented looking at Lupe's thin body. "She's really skinny Clarissa. Come here, child, and let me look at you. Your hair is so plain and straight. And it's blond. No one here has natural blond hair."

Lupe did come, but not how Sandra expected. She bounded toward her and stopped in front of her.

"I hate you," she cried in a choked voice, stamping her foot on the floor. "I hate you--I hate you--I hate you--" a louder stamp with each assertion of hatred. "How dare you call me skinny? How dare you say my blond hair is a stand out?"

"Lupe!" Clarissa exclaimed in consternation.

But Lupe continued to face Sandra undauntedly, head up, eyes blazing, hands clenched, passionate indignation exhaling from her like an atmosphere.

"Why don't you look at yourself. You're just jealous because you have to dye your hair blond and I don't. And you're the one that dresses like a slut!"

Stamp! Stamp!

"Did anybody ever see such a temper!" exclaimed the horrified Sandra.

"Lupe go to your room and stay there until I come up," Clarissa said, recovering her powers of speech with difficulty.

Lupe, bursting into tears, rushed up the stairs into her room, slammed the door making the windows tremble.

"Well, I don't envy you for your job of bringing THAT up, Clair," Sandra said with unspeakable solemnity.

Clarissa opened her mouth to apologize, but she knew Lupe was right in some ways. Sandra did dress in the shortest dresses, skirts and shorts. And her tops always exposed as much skin and cleavage as possible, though it never bothered Clarissa.

"You shouldn't have twitted her about her looks, Sandra. She knows she stands out."

"Clarissa Gomez, Are you trying to say you are defending her behavior?" Sandra demanded indignantly.

"No," Clarissa said slowly, "I'm not trying to defend her. She was wrong and I will have to talk to her about it. But you must understand her too Sandra. She grew up in several different families and an orphanage where they didn't bother about much manners. Besides she was always ridiculed for standing out with her natural blond hair."

"Well, I see that I'll have to be very careful what I say after this, Clarissa. Don't worry, I'm not mad. I'm too sorry for you to leave any room for anger in my mind. You'll have your own troubles with that child. Well, have a good day, Clarissa. I hope you'll come down to see me again soon. But don't expect me to come here again after such insults."

Clarissa sighed as she watched Sandra speed away in her red Saleen S7.

On the way upstairs she pondered uneasily as to what she ought to do. She didn't feel bad for the scene that just happened. Though it was unfortunate that Lupe had to burst in front of Sandra Cruz, of all people! And how was she going to punish her? She didn't believe in rearing children.

Clarissa found Lupe face downward on her bed, crying bitterly, quite oblivious to the fact that her bed was now wet from her bathing suit.

"Lupe," she said not ungently.

No answer.

"Lupe," with greater severity, "get off that bed this instant and listen to what I have to say."

Lupe squirmed off the bed and sat rigidly on the couch next to Clarissa, her face swollen and tear-stained and her eyes fixed stubbornly on the floor.

"This wasn't the right way for you to behave Lupe! Aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

"She had no right to comment on my malnutrition and how much I stand out from everyone else because of my hair," retorted Lupe, evasive and defiant.

"You hadn't any right to fly into such a fury and talk the way you did to her. I was ashamed of you-- thoroughly ashamed of you. I wanted you to behave nicely to Sandra, and instead of that you have disgraced me. I'm sure I don't know why you should lose your temper like that just because Sandra said you were skinny and a blond stand out. You say it yourself often enough."

"Oh, but there's such a difference between saying something yourself and hearing other people say it," wailed Lupe. "It's one thing that you know yourself, but you hope that others think otherwise."

"Well, this is just great Lupe. Sandra will tell the whole world about what happened here today."

"Just imagine how you would feel if someone told you you didn't belong here."

An old remembrance suddenly rose up before Clarissa. She had been a very small child with thin hair, when she had heard one aunt say of her to another, "She looks so sickly. I wonder how long she would survive in this world."

"I'm not saying that Sandra was right in telling you this," she admitted in a softer tone. "Sandra is too outspoken. But that is no excuse for such behavior on your part. She was a stranger and older than you and my visitor--all three very good reasons why you should have been respectful to her. You were rude and saucy and"--Clarissa had a saving inspiration of punishment--"you need to go to her and tell her you are very sorry for your bad temper and ask her to forgive you."

"I can never do that," Lupe said determinedly and darkly. "You can punish me in any way you like, Clarissa. You can leave me outside in the scorching heat and not give me water, I won't complain. But I cannot ask Mrs. Cruz to forgive me."

"I am not in the habit of leaving people out in scorching heat without water" said Clarissa dryly, "but you definitely must apologize to Sandra and you will stay in your room until you decide to do so."

"I will have to stay here forever then," Lupe said mournfully, "because I can't tell Mrs. Cruz I'm sorry I said those things to her. How can I? I'm NOT sorry. I'm sorry I made you disappointed; but I'm GLAD I told her what I did. I can't even IMAGINE that I'm sorry."

"Maybe your imagination will be in better working order in the morning," Clarissa said, getting up to leave. "Think it over tonight. You yourself said you would do anything to stay at Silverbell Candle. Well here's one of them."

Leaving Lupe to ponder on her own, Clarissa went into her large spacious bathroom and started a bath. Another large portrait of her covered the east wall. She stripped down and climbed into the hot water. She was too tense from this conversation.


	9. Chapter 9 Lupe's Apology

Chapter 9: Lupe's Apology

Clarissa didn't tell Ben what had happened the evening before; but when Lupe proved still refractory the next morning an explanation had to be made to account for her absence from the breakfast table. Clarissa told Ben the whole story.

"It's good that Lupe put Sandra in her place. She gossips too much." was Ben's consolatory rejoinder.

"Benjamin Gomez, I'm astonished at you. You know that Lupe's behavior was dreadful, and yet you take her side! I guess you think that she shouldn't even be punished."

"Well--no--not exactly," Ben said uneasily. "I think she should to be punished, but just a little. Don't be too hard on her, Clair. You do remember that nobody taught her much. You're--you're going to give her something to eat, aren't you?"

"When did you ever hear of me starving people for punishment?" demanded Clarissa indignantly. "She'll have her meals regularly, and I'll carry them up to her myself. But she'll stay up there until she's willing to apologize to Sandra, and that's final, Ben."

Ever since Lupe came into the household, the atmosphere was tense and stressful, causing Ben to be uneasy when speaking to Clarissa and she snapped when speaking.

Breakfast, lunch, and dinner were very silent meals--since Lupe still didn't come down. After each meal Clarissa carried a well-filled tray to her room and brought it down later untouched. Ben eyed its last descent with a troubled eye. Had Lupe eaten anything at all?

When Clarissa went out that evening for a walk along the beach, Ben, who had been hanging his office, slipped into the living room with the air of a burglar and crept upstairs.

He tiptoed along the hall and stood for several minutes outside the door of Lupe's room before he collected enough courage to tap on it with his fingers and then open the door to peep in.

Lupe was sitting on bed gazing mournfully at her book, not seeing anything. She looked so small and unhappy, and Ben's heart cringed. He softly closed the door and tiptoed over to her.

"Lupe," he whispered, as if afraid of being overheard, "how are you doing?"

Lupe smiled wanly.

"Pretty well. I imagine a lot, and that helps to pass the time. Of course, it's rather boring sometimes. But then, I may as well get used to that."

Lupe smiled again, bravely facing the long years of solitary imprisonment before her.

Ben recollected that he must say what he had come to say without loss of time, lest Clarissa return prematurely. "Well now, Lupe, don't you think you'd better do it and get it over with?" he whispered. "It'll have to be done sooner or later, you know. Clarissa's a very determined woman--really determined. Just do it and get it over with."

"Do you mean apologize to Mrs. Cruz?"

"Yes--apologize--that's the very word," Ben said eagerly. "Just smooth it over so to speak. That's what I was trying to get at."

"I suppose I could do it for you," Lupe said thoughtfully. "It would be true enough to say I am sorry, because I AM sorry now. I wasn't a bit sorry last night. I was mad and I stayed mad all night. I know I did because I woke up three times and I was just furious every time. But this morning it was over. I felt so ashamed of myself. But I just couldn't think of going and telling Mrs. Cruz so. It would be so humiliating. I made up my mind I'd stay shut up here forever rather than do that. But still--I'd do anything for you--if you really want me to--"

"Of course I do. It's really quiet downstairs without you. Just go and smooth things over-- okay?"

"Very well," Lupe resignedly. "I'll tell Clarissa as soon as she comes back in I've repented."

"That's right. But don't tell her I said anything about it. She might think I am interfering."

"Wild horses won't drag the secret from me," Lupe promised solemnly.

Ben fled hastily back to his office, lest Clarissa should suspect what he had been up to. Clarissa herself, upon her return to the house, was agreeably surprised to hear a plaintive voice calling, "Clarissa" from the top of the stairs.

"Well?" she said, going into the hall.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper and said rude things, and I'm willing to go and tell Mrs. Cruz so."

"Ok" Clarissa said with relief in her voice. "I'll take you over in a minute. Go dress presentably."

Lupe went to her closet and put on a dark navy blue silk mini dress with gold sequin detail and gold Pierre Dumas Excelent sandal heels. She brushed her hair and put it in a pony tail. While driving, Lupe sat silently staring out the window.

"What are you thinking of, Lupe?" Clarissa asked.

"I'm imagining out what I must say to Mrs. Cruz," Lupe answered dreamily.

When they arrived at Glass Springs, the was down and the lights coming from the house brightened the whole street. They walked into the front door without knocking and went into the living room. The living room was huge and modern. It was almost completely glass. A large portrait of Sandra on a cliff in fuzzy white shirt, shorts, and boots was covering the whole west wall. Sanrda Cruz sat on a white couch watching a fashion channel. She was wearing a black and pink Milly Elizabeth ruffle sleeveless dress and matching pink Christian Louboutin New Decoltissimo 85 pointed pumps. She looked over at us when we came into her view.

"Oh, Mrs. Cruz, I am so extremely sorry," Lupe said with a quiver in her voice. "I could never express all my sorrow, no, not if I used up a whole dictionary. You must just imagine it. I behaved terribly to you--and I've disgraced your dear friends, Ben and Clarissa, who have let me stay at Silverbell Candle although I'm not a boy. I'm a dreadfully wicked and ungrateful girl, and I deserve to be punished and cast out by respectable people forever. It was very wicked of me to fly into a temper because you told me the truth. It WAS the truth; every word you said was true. My hair is a blonde standout and I am skinny. I don't fit in here. What I said to you was true, too, but I shouldn't have said it. Oh, Mrs. Cruz, please, please, forgive me. If you refuse it will be a lifelong sorrow on a poor orphan girl, even if she had a dreadful temper? Please say you forgive me, Mrs. Cruz."

Lupe clasped her hands together, bowed her head tears streaming down her face, and waited for the word of judgment.

There was no mistaking her sincerity--it breathed in every tone of her voice. Both Clarissa and Sandra recognized its unmistakable ring.

"There, there, get up, child," she said heartily. "Of course I forgive you. I guess I was a little too hard on you, anyway. But I'm such an outspoken person. You just mustn't mind me. I can't deny that you hair is a standout, but people now a days dye their hair in many different colors. Why look at me, brown and blonde."

"Oh, Mrs. Cruz!" Anne drew a long breath.

When Clarissa and Lupe went home, Lupe's face shown with excitement and relief.

"I apologized pretty well, didn't I?" she said proudly as they drove down the winding road. "I thought since I had to do it I might as well do it thoroughly."

"You did it thoroughly, all right enough," was Clarissa's comment. Clarissa was dismayed at finding herself inclined to laugh over the recollection. She had also an uneasy feeling that she ought to scold Lupe for apologizing so well; but then, that was ridiculous! She compromised with her conscience by saying severely:

"I hope you won't make a habit to make many more such apologies. I hope you'll try to control your temper now, Lupe."

Lupe nodded as they they turned onto their driveway.

"It's lovely to be going home and know it's home," Lupe said. "I love Selverbell Candle already, and I never loved any place before. No place ever seemed like home. Oh, Clarissa, I'm so happy. I could jump for joy."

Something warm and pleasant welled up in Clarissa's heart as she watched emotions play on Lupe's face. They walked into the house together hand in hand.


End file.
